Happy Birthday, Wally
by bornforcenterstage
Summary: This was a short prompt created while watching the episode of Young Justice season 1 episode 20 "Coldhearted" where it's Wally's birthday. In this, Dick decides to start the day off with giving Wally a good morning birthday present. Wally/Dick. Birdflash.


**Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Pairing:** Kid Flash x Robin (Wally West x Dick Grayson).

**Warning(s):** Slash, M/M, teenagers, sexual content.

The first thing Wally West realized when the alarm clock blared through his room was that it was his birthday.

The second thing Wally felt were those almost sinful lips on his skin. They felt too soft and plump to be real now, so the alarm must've all been apart of his amazing and sometimes reoccuring dream. "Mmmmgood morning little Robin.."

"Good morning, Kid Mouth."

His arms had already begun to stretch out upwards until he heard that voice and green eyes shot wide open. It sounded way too loud, way too normal and way too close to his groin all in the same instance to be just a dream.

Sitting up, he immediately lifted up the sheet and duvet to find a pair of those bright blue beautiful eyes blinking up at him. He loved to look at when it was just the two of them and Dick wasn't forced to wear his sunglasses all the time like when they were around their teammates. Or even in the company of the big bad Batman.

"Rob!" Without thinking twice about it, Wally had practically screamed out his boyfriend's name as he was finally able to pull his eyes down away from glistening eyes to see that his flannel pajama pants, as well as his underwear, were completely pulled down and even out of sight from him in the half dark room. Figuring out in half a second that the younger teen had probably hidden them somewhere in his room and Dick wouldn't tell him where they were until after he had gotten whatever it was that he was about to give him.

"Shh! Do you want your parents to know that I spent the night last night without coming through the front door?" Dick quickly snapped up at him. Contradicting the gleeful look in those bright blue eyes that made Wally realize that he wasn't trying to be hurtful. But he did make a very good point. It wasn't like he wanted anyone to know that like so many nights before, the young acrobat would sneak up through his window so that they could at least spend a few hours together away from the big bad Batman, stranger's eyes when they were out in public or even the team. It was their own type of sanity check.

Silently, he gave a small nod of understanding though just as he was about to speak, he saw those lips kissing along a very sensitive and already yearning inner thigh. The opened mouth wanted to let out the moan that was currently wedged in his throat but he couldn't let it out without risking being too loud and being heard. Toes curled up underneath the sheets as his legs spread wider and even began to shake a bit more. The younger teen was kissing him at a dangerously slow pace and it was driving him insane, seeing as he didn't like to even sit still for more then five minutes. It was a speedster thing. Always had to be on the go and always had to be going quickly.

Reaching down, he gripped onto the raven tresses tighter then he had anticipated but he knew that the younger teen could handle it. After all, he'd had to endure worse pain than this in the past. And he'd loved the way the soft hair felt between his fingers. Like Dick had this special shampoo that would work for his hair and his hair alone. But then again, he thought everything about Dick was just amazing. From that little cackle he would emit when he was fighting to that little red flush his pale cheeks would get when a sudden gust of wind would pick up outside. Dick Grayson was just a walking reason for Wally to be happy to wake up every morning.

Those thoughts distracted him now though as he suddenly realized that those warm lips were now kissing up along the already vibrating head of his engorged cock and what was that too.. Oh god he was purring.

The acrobat knew how much Wally loved it when he purred for him, and he was purring and kissing along his screaming member. This only proved to want to pull him as close as possible.

"Y-you're such a dirty little bird, Rob. I had no idea.." The usually confident voice was softer now, and shaking. Attempting to keep his composure in hopes that no one wouldn't hear him and that he could speak without moaning like the teenage boy that he was.

A pink tongue found it's way to lapping up along the underside of the head that he had just been kissing and the speedster swore that all of the dogs in the surrounding neighborhood could hear him due to the hissed and almost high pitched moan that he let out. "Fuck, Rob. Pleasenoteasing. Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

It was probably going without saying that his body literally wouldn't be able to handle anymore of the teasing, and he was willing to beg as much as possible. And his pride had gone straight out the window, probably where his pants had been thrown off to now that he thought about it.

"Hush.. I'm not done yet.."

The words caused Wally's insides to turn a little bit, wondering if this was just how he was going to be: tease him until he came and then continuously tease him over and over again. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. But at least the red-haired teen had some say in the matter. As well as he wasn't having to keep his mouth shut. Which was a major challenge for him when he felt the warm and almost tiny mouth wrap around the coated head and began to take him in inch by inch.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..

Spreading his legs wider so that they hung off the side of the bed on either side, he didn't even care about the shiver from the cold hair hitting his body and giving him goosebumps. He didn't even care that his toes were curled up impossibly tight and that he had to bite down on a bruising bottom lip to keep quiet.

Dick Grayson, protege to Batman and ward of Bruce Wayne, was deep throating him and that was the sexiest and most arousing thing he could've ever imagined in his life.

As glossy green eyes closed now, he let his body and head fall heavily back against the pillow as quietly as he could. He could feel how the warm mouth was wrapped around him completely now, the base of his tongue squirming to move around as freely as possible in the enclosed space with little to no success.

And just when Wally thought he was going to tease him again, make him beg for more or even just pull away completely to catch his breath...

He moved.

The young hacker began to move his head up and down for a few moments, faster then how he began his teasing and this pleased the speedster more then anything. Like he didn't even ask him to speed up in the first place he just...did it.

Long fingers tangled up in the hair as slender hips rolled up into that perfect wet mouth every once in a while to meet the mouth in between. Causing his body to shake and shudder with a layer of sweat covering over his skin, sparks flying up along his spine with that warm feeling beginning to blossom along his lower stomach.

He'd anticipated this, not lasting long at all. Not with the way Dick had probably began to touch him even before he woke up. Waiting until that moment when Wally was awake and readyâ€¦That thought alone was enough to push him close over the edge and now was when he was going to speed things up on his own.

Concentrating as much as he could, his cock began to establish a slight vibrating motion. One that he'd used before when he was alone and one that he would often use his hands for on the younger teen's body. And there was that distinct moan that Dick would make whenever that vibrating motion would occur around his cock.

Wally tried smirking to himself at the soft sound of it but that quickly faded away as he attempted to keep his mouth shut, teeth sinking down further into the skin as he bucked up hard into the mouth and knew that come was shooting out and up into the mouth. Apart of him felt bad for not giving any warning, but Rob couldn't expect him to give him one, right? It wasn't like it was the first time anyhow.

The red-haired teen could feel the mouth and throating fast at work to suckle and milk out all of the white substance down into himself and that drove him crazy too. But then again what didn't when it came to the acrobat?

Hips bucked up sharply into the mouth as he rode out his orgasm as much as possible, his knuckles turning white even as he slowly loosened up his hold over him and sank down into the bed with Rob laying back on top of him again. Everything felt so much hotter now underneath the sheets, no pun intended, but he didn't exactly want to throw off the sheets either. And almost as if on cue, the aerialist was sliding up from underneath the sheets and was planting soft and sweet kisses along his forehead, cheeks, nose and both corners of his lips before finally planting one soft and even sweeter one one his lips where he could still taste himself upon his lips. And that was Dick, a tease covered entirely by a sweet and careful person.

Smiling weakly up at Dick, he slowly opened his eyes back up to see that he had the brightest and most beautiful smile on his face that Wally would've given anything and everything to see everyday.

"Happy birthday, Wally."


End file.
